Mario Kart Global
Mario Kart Global is a game made by Nintendo in 2008. It is followed by Mario Kart: Champions. It runs on a modified version of Mario Kart Double Dash's engine (pun intended) and is mostly similar to the original Gamecube version. Major Changes *Double Dash's 2 character-races have returned. *There are many new special items. *There are substantially more characters than in previous games. *It is now possible to switch drivers or shooters with other karts. *Putting a certain team together gets a very powerful item. Items There are several new items used especially by certain characters. Getting a certain team gives a bonus item. Special items are marked with the character's initials. Returning *Banana *Triple banana (DK) *Green shell *Triple green shells (KP) *Red shell *Triple red shells (KP) *Fake item box *Mega Mushroom *Boo (BP) *Blooper *POW block *Thunderbolt *Thundercloud *Mushroom *Triple mushroom (TT) *Golden mushroom (TT Spec) *Bob-omb (WW) *Bullet Bill *Chain Chomp (BB spec) *Fireball (MB spec) *Hearts (PD spec) *Birdo/Yoshi Egg (YB spec) *Bowser Shell (BK spec) *Giant Banana (DK spec) New *Chomper(BB)- A chain chomp rushes in a straight line until it goes into a wall/ OoB. Similar to Bowser Shell. *Crowns(BM)- Each crown negates an attack. There are 2. *Royal Rage (BM spec)- A giant crown expands around the kart, pulsing everyone away into pits. *Mega Shell (KP spec)- Exactly like the Bowser Shell. *Bonerang (DB)- Throw a bone like a red shell at the player in front, then hits again on way back. *Bonestorm (DB spec)- Bonerangs fire from all sides of kart. *Burn Bit (MB)- Explodes into flames that last for 5 seconds. *Love Ball (PD)- A ball is sent into the air, covering all screens but yours in hearts and suns, like a blooper. *Egg Bomb (YB)- A giant egg is fired into the air, then slams down, spinning or flipping all within radius. *Magikoopa (MK)- A Magikoopa spawns behind the kart, randomly blocking or attacking the first 3 to pass it. *Magic Blast (MK)- All in front of you are struck with magic spells, causing either a random accident, reversing the controls, or turning the tiny/flat. *Atom Bob-Omb (WW spec)- A Bob-omb with a double-sized blast radius. *Spike Bomb (BK)- A ball is thrown that explodes into spikes when hit. (Alt. form of Giant banana) *Dino Egg (PD)- A dinosaur egg is thrown. When hit, a Dino Piranha will fall out, hit the nearest kart with its tail, and wander off. *Tail Club- Pengu Grabs Dino's tail, and gets swung around 3 times with an increasing distance, knocking over all karts he hits. *Pirhana Blaster (BP spec)- A Piranha Plant launches forward, headfirst, until it hits a wall. The resulting tail trail will hit all karts that pass by for 5 seconds. *Triple Fake Item Box (PM)- 3 fake item boxes. *IteMagnet (PM spec)- Attracts 2 items from track/ players. Good items are favored over bad. Tracks There are 32 tracks in Global: 16 new and 16 classics. They are divided over 8 cups. Nitro Grand Prix Retro Grand Prix Battle Courses There are 12 battle courses in this game: 6 new and 6 retro, one from each previous game: New Retro Characters There are 30 characters in Global, making 15 teams. With the exception of the Wario Bros, Bowser Bashers and Dry Bombs, they are all in the same weight class Light Medium Heavy Reception and Sales The game recieved glowing reviews, with and average score of 97% on metacritic. Most praises were directed to the numerous new powerups and characters, along with astoundingly good graphics, while most complaints centered on the slightly cheesy teams, surprisingly few unlockables, and the "forced" Prehistoric Pals team, which one IGN reviewer summarized in 3 words: "What the crap?!" The game sold half a million copies in its first week in Japan, and 450,000 in the US. So far, it has reached 1.5 million mark around the world, making it a huge success. Category:Fan Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Kart Games Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:Games Category:Racing Games Category:Rated E Games Category:Wii Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Mario Kart (series)